Cybersecurity refers to the body of technologies, including processes, practices, hardware modules, software modules, firmware modules, etc., and combinations thereof, designed to impact networks, computers, programs and data in terms of attack, damage or unauthorized access.
A variety of technologies are available to provide defensive and offensive cybersecurity impact in a computer network environment.